The Power Of A Love Song
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: It can make you cry, it can make you laugh, give you feelings that you've never had, make the worst of times just fade away, help you find the words that you don't know how to say. AU Lucian - Inspired by The Power Of A Love Song by Tate Stevens! Please review!


**I hope you like cheese, because this one is full of it. (; Lmao **

**But seriously, I love this song so damn much, so I had to do it. Enjoy!**

Lucy – June 14th, 2013.

"There she is!" Ian says, looking up from his place at the stove as I walk into our kitchen. "Happy birthday baby," He says, leaning down to kiss me as I walk past him. "Did you sleep well?"

I nod as I walk over to the Island to watch him. "I was, until you left me." I say pouting up at him.

He looks back up from the stove and laughs. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to cook you breakfast on your birthday, is that a crime?"

I slightly lift up out of my seat to peak around him to see what he was making. "Not as long as you are cooking what I think you are,"

He smirks at me. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

I just simply nod, with a smile on my face. "Just for me?" I ask, happily.

He nods as he leans over and kisses me once again. "Yes, just for you. Happy birthday Luce," he whispers the last part, his lips still to mine.

"Thank you," I say smiling before kissing him once more.

He pulls away, and winks at me causing me to blush slightly. He chuckles as he turns back to the stove while I look down at the placemat in front of me. A few minutes later he places a plate in front of me. "Eat up sweetheart,"

"So," I say walking downstairs into the living room. I had gone upstairs to shower and get dressed since Ian wouldn't let me near the sink to help clean up. I walk over to where he was sitting on the couch. "What are we going to do today?" I ask, smiling over at him.

He simply shrugs. "I don't know what you are doing, but I have to go to Long Beach with Keegan to pick something up." He says looking up from his newspaper and glancing over at me.

I try my hardest to not to let it show that I was upset. "Really you have to do that today? You guys can't go tomorrow? I really wanted to spend my birthday with you and you only."

He shrugs. "I'm sorry Luce, the place isn't open tomorrow and Troian is bugging Keegan to go pick this up before the place closes this afternoon." He then places the paper next to him and stands up. "I should probably get going anyway,"

I just simply watch him as he walks across the living room and slip his shoes on before reaching for his keys and his wallet.

"Maybe you could call Ashley? I'm sure she would love to keep you company," He says as he walks back over to where I was still sitting on the couch. I just simply shrug. "Call her, seriously. Go shopping and go out to lunch, I'll be back by dinner and then I'm all yours for the night, deal?" he asks, leaning down so that his hands were on either side of my head on the back of the couch.

I simply nod my head, not really listening to what he has to say. I was far too upset, and trying to not let it show. With our busy schedules, we hardly get to see each other as it is, even with us living together, so all I wanted was to spend my day with my fiancé.

He smiles down at me. "Great, I'll see you later babe." He then leans down and pecks my lips before standing up and running out the door.

I watch him out the window until his car pulls out of the driveway and disappears down the road.

Furious, and with upset feelings, I reach for my phone and call Ashley. If he was going to do this to me on my birthday of all days, I wasn't going to just sit around and mope. I was going out and having some fun.

Later that night, I was in my car on my way home. I had went to lunch with Ashley and Shay, Troian had been too busy to go with us. After lunch, we had went shopping, and I had shopped until I was litterly exhausted.

Throughout the day, I had told the story over and over to both Shay and Ashley. They were both just as confused about Ian's actions as I was, and the more I talked or thought about it, the madder I got. I was now on my way home; Ashley and Shay were in the car behind me, following me because they said I didn't need to be alone tonight, of all nights, so we were going to have a movie night at my place.

I was about a block away from home, and was currently thinking over every hateful thing I wanted to say to Ian when I heard the familiar tune of the song that meant more than anything to me.

I quickly reach over and turn the knob up just in time to hear the familiar words start.

**It can make you cry, it can make you laugh**

**Give you feelings that you've never had**

**Make the worst of times just fade away**

**Help you find the words that you don't know how to say**

**The power of a love song**

**Can make you believe**

**The power of a love song**

**It can change everything**

**It can right every wrong, help you hold on**

**Even when all hope is gone**

_Lucy – October 24__th__, 2010_

_"So he finally manned up and asked you out huh?" My best friend Ashley says as she sits on my bed and watches me run around my room, while I get ready for tonight. "It's about time; I mean it's obvious he really likes you," _

_I simply roll my eyes at her before disappearing back into my closet. _

_She takes my silence as a cue to go on with her rant. "So, what are you guys doing for your big date?" _

_I stick my head back out of my closet. "He's taking me to a concert," _

_She raises an eyebrow at me. "__**Really**__?" She asks, as if she were really impressed. "Which concert?" _

_I sigh. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He just kept saying that it was a surprise and that he knew I would love it," _

_Ashley stays silent and I continue on with the dreadful task of finding something to wear. Finally, I had found what I thought to be the perfect outfit. I quickly slip it on and step out. Ashley looks up at me from her phone when I come out and smiles. _

_"So," I ask, twirling. "How do I look?" I was wearing a short black dress, with a open white vest on over it. _

_She nods. "You look amazing, Ian will love it." _

_I look down at the dress and back up at her. "I hope so," I then make my way into my attached bathroom and begin to do my hair and makeup. Twenty minutes later, I was also done when I heard the doorbell. "Ash, can you get that?" I ask, poking my head out the door to look at her. _

_She looks up at me, and places her phone on the bed next to her. "Are you sure? I mean won't it be weird?" _

_I look at her confused. "Why? It's not like you two are strangers," _

_"I know that, but I mean this is you guys going on a date, it's not like it usually is," _

_I shoot her a look. "Ashley, he won't think it's weird, now please go let him in before he thinks I'm trying to avoid him," _

_She sighs, standing up. "Fine, fine, I'll go." _

_"Thank you!" I yell after her. _

_A good five minutes later, I set the curling iron down on the counter and look at myself in the mirror. I smile to myself, pleased with my appearance. Now hopefully Ian likes it. _

_I quickly slip out and into my room to grab my jacket and my bag before heading down the hallway to the living room. Once I walk inside I see Ian and Ashley sitting on the couch, laughing, I smile at the sight. _

_Both Ian and Ashley's heads snap up when I walk in the room and I see Ashley giving me a knowing smile. "Well it's about time!"_

_I shoot her a look, "Shut up Ashley." _

_She just smirks at me as Ian stands up and walks toward me. _

_He waits until he was standing directly in front of me, with his back to Ashley, so she couldn't snoop before he smiles down at me. "Hey," _

_"Hey," I reply looking up to him, a huge smile on my face. _

_"You look amazing," he adds. _

_I look down, in order to hide the blush that I knew for a fact had colored my face. "Thanks," I look up to him and take his appearance in. He was a pair of dark wash jeans, a simple blue t shirt and a leather jacket. "You don't look so bad yourself. I didn't know you could clean up so well Harding," _

_He just smirks back down at me. "Wow Hale, you're a comedian." I smile, and laugh slightly before he changes the topic. "So, you ready to go?" _

_I nod "Yeah, just one sec." I peak around him and look at Ashley, who was watching us with a huge smile on her face. "Ash?" _

_"Huh?" She asks, _

_"Are you going to just hang out here all night or?" I trail off._

_Her eyes widen. "OH! Right, sorry. Just a second," She stands up and heads into my room to get her stuff. Both Ian and I watch her disappear and I turn to look at him. He simply shakes his head at her and we both laugh before she rejoins us. "Well guys, have fun," She says heading for the door. "But not too much fun, we don't need little Ian and Lucy's running around set anytime soon." _

_"ASHLEY!" I shout my face turning blood red. I turn to look at Ian, to see his eyes wide before I turn back to her. She was smirking. _

_"Don't keep her out too late Harding, she has to work in the morning," Ashley continues on as she opens the door to my apartment. _

_"GOODBYE!" I shout after her, I momentarily hear her laugh before the door to my apartment shuts._

_I turn to Ian, and he bursts out laughing. "So, are you ready?" I ask, hoping to change the subject._

_He just simply nods as he takes my hand in his. "Let's go," _

_We make our way out of the apartment and down to the parking lot. Within seconds, Ian had opened the car door, for me to climb in. He then ran across the front of the car and got into the driver's side. _

_He had just put the car in reverse to back out of the parking spot when I decided to speak up. "So, are you going to tell me who we are going to see?" _

_He looks over at me and gives me a knowing smirk as he puts the car in drive and drives on. "I could, but what's the fun in that?" _

_I give him a look "Ian, come on. Please?" _

_He looks back and forth between me and the road a few times before sighing, and giving in. I smirk, victoriously as he reaches into his jacket pocket and hands me two tickets._

_I take them and look down, my mouth dropping when I read the name on the front of the tickets. "IAN MICHEAL YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" _

_He looks up to me and smiles, as he shakes his head. "Nope, you and I are going to see the one and only Tate Stevens," _

_I look up to him, in shock. "Are you serious? How did you even know?" _

_He looks over to me and gives me a look. "Really? Well for one, you always talk about how much you love his music, two you are ALWAYS listening to him or walking around set singing his songs, and three, I heard you tell Shay that he was in town this weekend doing shows and you wanted to see him, so I quickly jumped on it and bought two tickets, and that's when I finally got the nerve to ask you out for tonight," _

_I just stare at him in complete shock, amazed that he not only payed that much attention to me, but that he would also do all of this, just for me. "Thank you Ian, seriously. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me," _

_He simply smiles at me as he reaches over and laces his fingers through mine. "It's no problem Luce; I would do anything for you," _

_An hour and a half later Ian and I were standing in the front row of the show, and the concert was in full swing. This had honestly been the best night of my entire life, not only because I got to see one of my favorite singers, but because I was finally with Ian. He had gone through so much just to make me happy, and I was on cloud nine. There wasn't anything I could do to repay him. I turn to my left to see him watching the man on stage carefully, probably trying to figure out what I liked most about him. He wasn't a fan of country music, but he was willing to sit through for me, so I knew he was something special. _

_Without hesitation, I reach over and tap Ian. _

_He instantly tears his eyes from the man on stage, who was in the middle of singing my favorite song "The Power of a Love Song," and looks to me. "Yeah?" _

_I smile up at him. "Thank you for tonight, this has honestly been the best night ever." _

_He just simply smiles down at me as he reaches down and places his arm around me, pulling me into him. "You're very welcome Luce," _

_My arms instantly wrap around his waist as I stare up at him, a huge goofy grin on my face. _

_He simply stares back down at me, and our eyes lock as the song continues on around us. _

**It can take you back to that first time **

**When you both looked into each other's eyes**

**You say I do, and then take her hand**

**Slowly start to sway for that first dance**

**The power of a love song**

**Can make you believe**

**The power of a love song **

**It can change everything**

**It can right every wrong, help you hold on**

**Even when all hope is gone**

**The power of a love song**

_It was then that I realized exactly how I wanted to repay him for this amazing night. So, without thinking about it, I reach up, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him with everything I had in me. _

_Within mere seconds, Ian responds by pulling me into him and returning the kiss. _

**The power of a love song **

**Can make you believe **

**The power of a love song **

**It can change everything **

**It can right every wrong, help you hold on,**

**Even when all hope is gone**

_We both pull back from the kiss, completely breathless, just as the song comes to an end. _

_I simply turn my gaze to the side, to the stage, to hide the fact that I was blushing. When I finally get the courage to look back up at him, he was smiling down at me lovingly. _

_After a few minutes his hands drop from around my waist and he intertwines our hands. We both turn back to the stage, and enjoy the rest of the show, in pure bliss. _

Lucy – June 14th, 2013

As the song continues on, a huge smile spreads across my face as I remember the meaning behind the older, but still powerful song. Ever since that night, it had became mine and Ian's song, and we had even talked about it and said that would be the song we dance to at our wedding, because it was simply the reason we were even together today.

Before I know it, the end of the song had already come and I all of a sudden couldn't remember the reason why I was mad at Ian to begin with.

I pull into my driveway and into the garage while Ashley parks out front. I jump out of the car, and run in the house, when I see Ian's car in the garage also. Shay and Ashley knew their way in, they could fend for themselves.

"Ian?" I shout as I place all my bags and my purse down at the kitchen table. "Babe, where are you?" I make my way through the now darkened house, flipping on different lights as I went.

Eventually I stumbled into the living room and as I did, the lights flip on and everyone I knew and loved jumped up, blowing different horns and hollering

"SUPRISE!"

I look around the room to see the lovely faces of my mom, my step dad, my sister Maggie, her husband, Troian, Keegan, Tyler, Holly, Cody, and many, many more people smiling at me. I watch them all in amazement as they all laugh, clearly proud of themselves at surprising me.

"Oh my god guys," I say as my hand comes to rest on my chest. I hear Ashley and Shay walk up behind me.

"Wait, you guys did it without us?" Ashley shrieks.

"HOW RUDE!" Shay shouts, causing everyone to laugh. Soon, everyone attacks me, hugging me and wishing me a happy birthday. Once I had made my rounds, I turn and see Ian, leaning up against the wall, with a huge smirk on his face.

I quickly push my way past everyone else and walk over to him. Without so much as a word, I lean in and smack him. "Ian! You did all this? This is why you had to go to 'Long Beach' with Keegan and couldn't spend any time with me on my birthday?"

He just simply nods a sly smile on his lips.

"You're a real jerk you know that?" I ask with a laugh. He just simply smirks and allows me to rant on. "Thank you Ian, I love it."

"You're very welcome baby," He says reaching out and wrapping his arms around me to pull me into him. "Happy birthday Luce,"

I smile as I lean into him and rest my head on his chest, my arms around his waist. "Thanks Shmian."

I feel him smile into my hair as he rocks us back and forth to the song that I had been listening to just seconds before, the song that made me realize being mad at Ian, was pointless.

"So you're not mad at me for today?" He asks as he places a kiss on my forehead.

I just simply shake my head. "I was, but then I heard our song on the way home, and it kind of made me forget why I was mad at you to begin with."

He looks down to me and smirks. "Well remind me to send a huge thank you to Tate Stevens."

I roll my eyes playfully as I get out of his grip and pull him toward the center of the room to dance with me.

**It's the power of a love song. **

**It can make you cry, it can make you laugh**

**Give you feelings that you've never had. **


End file.
